tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Samey
Personality Samey, who prefers her real name "Sammy", is the twin sister of Amy. She is very kind, but also quite timid due to her sister's cruel treatment and intimidating nature greatly damaging her self-esteem. She is the strategist of the two and is more willing to help her team, but Amy continues taking credit for her accomplishments, leading many to believe Samey is actually the "inferior" twin. She has a hard time speaking up for herself as much as she wants to, but encouragement from Jasmine, who serves as her older sister figure, finally spurs her revenge in Twinning Isn't Everything when she switches places with Amy. This turn of events sparks Samey's quiet demeanor to become more courageous, calling Amy out for her behavior and fighting her back without hesitation, making her able to stand up to her and be more confident. Samey and her sister are both members of a cheerleading team, as evidenced by their uniforms. ''Total Drama Returns to the Island'' Samey is introduced in Trials and Triva-lations as one of the contestants and is placed on the Screaming Ducks. Samey is seen very different from her previous season, as she is very distant from everyone and has a weird obsession with Lindsay, constantly saying hello to her. Despite creeping out her team, she is recruited for Dawn’s alliance with Lindsay early on. However, because of her lack of participation and weakness in the challenges and the growing Screaming Ducks Alliance, Samey is ousted in the second episode of the season. In Final Four Face Off!, Samey-Bot appears in a cage along with the other eliminated contestants, but never points out who in the final four she wants to win. Samey-Bot appears along with the other eliminated contestants to vote for a winner in Totally Dramatic Finale! It's unknown whether she voted for Cameron or Sky to win, is later revealed that she stated that she wanted Lindsay to win and ends up voting for her to win. ''Total Drama Wild West'' Samey competes once again in Total Drama Wild West, and is placed on the Venomous Vipers. Samey almost instantly returns to her distant self, and her lack of participation once again annoys her team. This almost eliminates her in A Wild Western Introduction, however Dave is eliminated instead. For the next few episodes, Samey is saved from elimination, as her team is able to win the next few challenges. Despite her bad reputation with her team, she still follows through her friendship with Lindsay, and weird obsession with her. However, in Western Tough for the Polocrossie, it is revealed at the elimination ceremony that she actually is a robot, as the real Samey amerges from the bushes and starts to attack the robot. Samey ends up winning and destroys the robot, naming it Samey-Bot. Despite recently returning, she votes off Tyler after being convinced by Noah to do so, saving herself from elimination. By the following episode, Samey forms friendships with Duncan and Sky. She believes that Duncan is really a nice person, but comes off as a punk. This leads to her becoming attracted to Duncan, only for Sky to become jealous. Samey also proves to her team she is not dead-weight by helping them win the challenge. Samey continues to help Duncan become more secure with himself in The Wild Bunch of Losers. Only to be interupted by Sky, who wants to stop Samey from getting closer to Duncan. By Serpent Showdown, Duncan picks Sky instead of Samey to team up during the challenge, further sadening her. Samey eventually teams up with Lindsay instead, forming a closer bond to her, in an attempt to gain her tust. Her team wins by the end of the episode. Soon, Samey merges in Red Dead Mergiton, where she is able to form a female alliance with Katie and Lindsay. They believe that this season the women should dominate, instead of the men. Samey is teamed up with Duncan and Sky during the challenge, where during their skit Samey and Sly argue over Duncan. This is not enough to win, where despite their conflict, Samey and Sky team up with everyone to vote off Dakota and Noah. Their conflict intensifies in the following episode, when Duncan and Sky kiss for the first time, angering Samey. Samey is more angered when Sky wins immunity, and she is unable to vote her off. Instead she is convinced by Heather to vote off Lindsay, only for Heather to be eliminated. Now depressed about the relationship between Duncan and Sky, she is extremely infuriated when she is paired with Sky during the challenge in The Magnificient 8 Cowboys. Their conflict is on full display during the episode, despite this they are able to make it to the final leg of the challenge. Samey is able to win the challenge and shares this immunity with Duncan. Samey gets her alliance to vote off Sky. But off-screen they decide to target Scott instead. Sky quits after Scott was eliminated and Samey is surprised, but not disappointed. In Yodelayhee...Who?, Samey and her alliance agree again that Scott should be the next one to go. During the challenge Sugar is automatically eliminated for not completing the challenge. Samey is targeted by the male alliance and the vote ends in a tie, Samey is heartbroken that Duncan voted her off. Samey eventually loses the challenge and bids goodbye to everyone. Samey appears in Aftermath: The Unlimited, as a member of the peanut gallery. Still bitter about losing to Scott, Samey is one of the main supporters for Cody, Duncan and Lindsay. Samey is infuriated when Sky wins the challenge and eliminates Cody from the game. Nonetheless Samey cheers for Duncan and Lindsay in the finale. Samey is happy that Duncan wins and hugs him. ''Total Drama Around the World'' Samey is mentioned multiple times throughout Total Drama Around the World, mainly by her sister, Amy. Amy is constantly thought to be as rude, as she had bullied Samey previously, causing Amy to doubt herself throughout the season. Samey appears in Aloha, Merge! alongside Samey-Bot. They are asked by Chris to stop the contestants from throwing their dummies into the Volcano behind them. Almost instantly, Samey shows her hatred towards Amy, and makes it her duty to take down her and Alejandro. However both prevail and manage to win immunity from elimination. Upsetting Samey because she wanted Amy to be eliminated from the game. It is revealed in French Talent Contest, that Amy was bullied as a child, and felt that by winning class president she wouldn't be bullied anymore. However Samey wins instead, where a classmate would even say that Samey is much better than Amy. This angers Amy, and had sparked her bullying towards Samey. Samey also is in the special and manages to be a contestant on the show, and is happy that Duncan is competing with her. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains Appearances Statistics Trivia Competition Comparisons Miscellaneous Gallery See Also